Case 009: The Final Mystery, Cut Short
by Jillian Bowes
Summary: SPOILER WARNING. In which Case 009 does not go according to plan.


Lucy had never been more anxious in her life. Had the prof actually tampered with evidence? No. He couldn't have! He wouldn't! Not the prof she knew, anyway. Could he have possibly been under the influence of Potty Prof? Would he really stoop so low? She was sure she would find the answers to all of her questions within Forbodium Castle, but did she really want to know? Regardless of her preferences, she had to locate Alfendi. His life quite possibly depended on it! Lucy briefly recalled the moment he called her name from the room he was being held captive in. She had never moved so fast!

He always made her heart beat a little faster. Shaking herself from her inappropriate thoughts- how could one have such thoughts about a colleague?- she opened the door at the end of the extensive hallway and proceeded to the foyer of the first floor. It was nothing special; it almost reminded her of a summer cottage that had been ignored for decades. With each hesitant step, the floorboards released a groan, much to Lucy's dismay.

_Well, whoever has the prof surely knows I'm here now. I might as well call out for him._

* * *

The only thing Alfendi could think about was how much he hated being tied up and blindfolded. He wasn't even allowed to see the face of his captor! Or, if she keeps her promise, his soon-to-be murderer. What was the point? He already knew it was Diane. He wasnt stupid. The moment Lucy solved the pig's murder (_he was so proud_), Diane became positively volatile. It was apparent she did not believe Lucy would succeed. She had stamped her feet and hissed, then shouting something about how she was going to kill Alfendi right in front of Lucy.

Truthfully, that was the last thing he wanted. If he was to be murdered, fine. He had it coming. But in front of Lucy? He couldn't let that happen! In all honesty, he deeply cared for the girl, and-

"Prof?" Oh no. That was definitely Lucy. Without warning, his blindfold was ripped off and his eyes were met by those of a young and beautiful evil- Diane. She held a revolver to his head.

"Say a single word, and I'll blow your brains out right now." She removed the gun from his head and began pacing the room, biting the nails of her free hand. For the first time in a while, Alfendi Layton had no idea what to do. Currently, what was most important, was ensuring Lucy escaped this castle with her life, by any means necessary.

"Prof?" Her voice was coming closer. "Alfendi?" He could hear her ascending the stairs.

He had to do something. Deciding to choose his words carefully, he quietly spoke, "Diane?" She was back in front of him in a flash, the gun resuming its position in front of his head.

"_What did I say_!?" she hissed. Alfendi was growing frustrated.

"Look, if you are going to kill me, kill me. You don't want to waste your time with Lucy; she's not the one who killed your father."

"Prof!" No! Standing in the doorway was Lucy herself. Alfendi could see she was assessing the situation in her mind as quickly as she could.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you could make it!" Diane said, her voice dripping with venom. "There's something I'd really like you to see. I couldn't bear for you to miss it!" She turned back to Alfendi and raised the gun.

"Lucy!"

"_No_!"

In a flash, Lucy was tangled with Diane, the two desperately fighting over the revolver. Alfendi could only watch in horror (and somehow, mild amusement at the sight of his protégée fighting harder than he had ever witnessed) as the two young women wrestled for Alfendi's fate. The gun went off by accident, and Alfendi reflexively squeezed his eyes shut. The gun went off a second time, and all was silent in the room.

* * *

Lucy was shaking horribly. She could hardly comprehend what she had just done. She could only stare at the corpse of Diane barely a meter away from her. Lucy dropped the gun and looked up to the prof. He was hanging his head, his hair falling in front of his face, and he was breathing kind of... funny. That was odd. He wasn't the one who just killed someone! She thought she was going to be sick.

"Prof, are you all right? It... It's over..."

"Yeah, Lucy," he said in a strained voice. "It really is." He looked up at her with a look she had never seen before.

That was when she noticed the blood. It was all over, cascading down his chest from just below his collar bone.

"Prof, no!" She rushed toward him and began to remove his bonds. It was extremely difficult with shaking hands and tears blurring her vision. As she untied the remaining knots, the prof actually tried to stand up! This of course was a complete failure, and he collapsed, Lucy catching him in her arms and holding him close in her lap. "Al, Alfendi, it's okay, you're going to be all right, you hear me? We're going to get you help, just let me-"

"Lucy... No." His eyes seemed to be losing focus.

"No? No, Alfendi just get up, you're going to be all right! Please!" His name felt strange on her tongue. She had grown used to calling him "Prof."

"I can't, Lucy... I want you to go back. Tell the others what happened. You s-..." He gasped for air. "You solved that case in there... Maybe the commissioner will... Let you take my place." Without thinking, Lucy placed a hand on his cheek. The corners of his mouth slightly twitched upwards, and he lifted a bloody, shaking hand to cover hers.

"Prof, I... I'm so sorry," Lucy choked. Alfendi smiled once more, then his hand fell from hers. His eyes closed and his head lolled to the side against her. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and she ceased to breathe. Then, she sobbed.

"What's going on in here?! I heard gunshots!" Hilda rushed into the room. As soon as she caught sight of Lucy and Alfendi, she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "Oh my God... What happened in here?!" Lucy couldn't answer.

_Why? We could've... We would've... We was such a good team..._

**A/N: No, that last bit wasn't a typo! She just switches around "was" and "were" as part of her accent. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
